


DAY 16: making up

by yuehyues



Series: #Fictober2018 [16]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Making Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 04:26:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16319144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuehyues/pseuds/yuehyues
Summary: Johnny and Ten are that couple that never fights.





	DAY 16: making up

**Author's Note:**

> Day 16~   
> I always felt that Johnny and Ten would be that kidney of couple that never fought.  
> Enjoy and hit me up on tw (@hitthatseulgi)

Johnny and Ten were that couple. That annoyingly in love couple that never fought. Not even once in their 6 years of relationship, not even when they started to date and were only stupid teens. Never.

  
But now, after more than half a decade together they had their first fight. A big one. Taeyong was surprised, surprised and sorry for them. He didn’t know what happened, he didn’t dare to ask either. At mid afternoon Ten knocked on his door with teary eyes and a pained expression asking if he could stay with him and Jaehyun. Taeyong being the best friend he is let him in and just hugged him. Jeahyun prepared them a hot mug of tea and let the two alone and went to se how Johnny was doing. After all, they all were friends.   
To say that Ten was feeling of shit was not enough. His first fight with the love of his life and it left him like that, he never expected a couple fight to be like that. Now thinking about what happened he regretted it deeply. He never wanted to say the ugly things he said, it was only the spur of the moment. He was afraid that Johnny would take it too seriously, but he was too embarrassed, for the first time in forever he was left speechless. He wasn’t sure about how was he supposed to apologize. After a few hours with Taeyong his anxiety calmed down a little, he still wasn’t sure about what was he going to say but he needed to do something.

 

Johnny was absolutely devastated. Their first fight as a couple and that happened. A complete fucking mess. A few hours after that happened he was regretting every word that escaped his mouth. Every. Single. One. It was not fair, Ten didn’t deserve any of his shit. He wanted to run after him when he left, but he knew it would cause something worse. When 30 minutes later Jae knocked on his door and told him Ten was with Yong he calmed down. Now he was embarrassed and sad about all the mean words he said. He knew the fight was a two way thing, but he just made the love of his life run away from him.

 

Ten came back home after he finished his second mug of tea. Taeyong offered to drive him back, so he could pic up Jae was well. The sudden noise of the keys startled Johnny. Ten was back. Once inside they both locked their gazes. No words were needed as the couple ran into each other’s arms, tears on their eyes. They held each other for what felt like an eternity and still it didn’t feel enough for them.

“I’m so so so sorry babe” Ten cried on Johnny’s shoulder “I promise you I didn’t mean any of the words I said, none of them I swear”

“Ten, baby listen to me. I know you didn’t. I didn’t either I love you, you’re the love of my life” he held his lover’s face.

“Promise me we will never fight again, promise me we’ll always be the annoyingly in love couple. Promise me” the youngest cried.

“I promise” Johnny sealed their promise with a kiss.


End file.
